Kare wa...
by maru
Summary: Full title is "Kare wa kanojo ni koi o shita ita...sukashi..." which is like "He was in love her...however..."....It's V/F, AU, it's just a prologue to other chapters maybe, my other v/f is taking a long time since it's 20 p. in my notebook.^^;;. thanks t


|Kare wa kanojo ni koi o shite ita...sukashi...|[[[prologue]]]

**|Kare wa kanojo ni koi o shite ita...sukashi...|**

**[[[prologue]]]**

----====----=====---- 

This was inspired by chapter 2 of 'Singers' by sakura. thanks.^^ I'll clear up most questions at the end of this prologue. 

-=======--------=======-------=======--------=======--------== 

Filia sat at the small 4-seater table in the small dining room in the downtown Seoul apartment and stirred at her miso soup(a/n: yes eating Japanese food in Korea. She's Japanese, anybody have a problem?), too busy thinking to eat. She sighed and looked up across her at the untouched food and the rice in the lacquerware bowl, the chopsticks still at rest before them. 

He was now more three hours late more dinner, the green LCD clock on the microwave reading 9:37PM. How could he be this late? An emergency meeting? Lasting almost 3 and a half hours, without him calling home to let her know? 

Then she heard the key struggling in the doorknob and familiar grumbling and Japanese cursing. She looked up. _Finally!_ The door opened. 

Val stepped in an shut the door behind him, muttering and stuffed his keys into his pant's pockets. Still with a look of irritation and now wariness, he took off his jacket off hung it up, making his way to the bedroom. 

_I should ask him before he goes to sleep..._ "Val-chan?" 

He stopped and looked over his shoulder."Yeah?" 

"Ano...do shite okureta no./Um...why where you late tonight?" she asked, almost hesitantly. _Why am I so afraid to ask?_

"I just...had some extra work," Val answered, looking back in front of him again."You know I'm always working later of Fridays." 

"I haven't noticed until these last few weeks..." she nearly whispered. 

"Well it's not my fault you don't notice these things. I'm going to go to bed; I've gotta get up early tomorrow morning." 

"Saturday...?" she whispered, almost to herself. _Why does something not seem right...?_

"Yeah. Saturday." He shrugged, almost carelessly. Almost. He started to walk to the bedroom, the sound of his footsteps getting farther and farther... 

_Farther and farther..._

She glanced tiredly over at her mace which stood up against the brick mantle next to an oriental vase and a photograph of her and Val taken long ago. At least the mace seemed to stay loyal... 

The golden dragon walked over and picked up the picture. She opened the frame to check the date she had usually written on the backs of pictures, especially important ones. _Hmm, it looks like it was taken sometime during Golden Week...[1]_

After clearing the dishes and getting ready for bed, Filia quietly tiptoed to the bedroom and cautiously into bed, careful not to disturb Val. His back was to her, as it seemed to be recently. She clicked off the lamp on the bed stand."Goodnight, Val." 

"....mm-hmm...." was the faint mumble. 

Filia suddenly felt an ache in her chest. Why was he suddenly being so cold? She knew that he was the type of person who needed a lot of space, and hated being smothered, but even though he was there, she felt so alone... 

She decided to take a risk. It would either make things worse or a little better. The golden moved over to Val, and carefully wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. 

"...mmf...Filia, please...!" He irritably tried to shake her off with his arm. 

She somewhat frowned and quickly let go."Gomen nasai, Val..." she said and returned to her side of the bed. He remained silent. 

_I bet I just made it a lot worse..._ she thought and managed to fall asleep after had ensued, but came to the question: 

_Is he trying to avoid me...?_

-=======--------=======-------=======--------=======--------=======-------=========--------==== 

[1]Golden Week has nothing to do with ryuzoku goldens:it's a holiday in Japan where peoples get the day off. 

Hope it was okay...I'm thinking of have three other pairings coming over for dinner to their place or something: d'ya think it should be L/G, Z/A, X/S, or L/Z, G/S, A/X, or G/A, X/L, S/?? ect ect, or what? I REALLY don't care. Thanks. c1 is only 1/8 or something done.>.< sorry it was so short. 


End file.
